


Goin' For A Ride

by celticheart72



Series: Valentine's Bingo 2020 [9]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Implied Sexual Content, Teasing, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:28:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23992318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celticheart72/pseuds/celticheart72
Summary: Merle Dixon makes no secret of the fact that's he's admiring you.
Relationships: Merle Dixon/Reader
Series: Valentine's Bingo 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707367
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	Goin' For A Ride

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ivy475](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivy475/gifts).



> Warnings: sexual banter
> 
> For a Valentine's bingo card square - not so secret admirer

“He stares at your ass every time you move,” Kelly rolls her eyes in the direction of Merle Dixon on the other side of the bar behind you.

You grin and lean across the table to give him a good view of your ass in your tight mini skirt, “Is he looking now?”

She nods, “He’s not just looking… he’s licking his lips and- Oh gross.”

“What? What’s gross?”

“He was talking to his buddy and making a rude gesture.”

“Oh?” The smile on your face turns wicked as you turn your head to catch a glimpse of Merle who waggles his tongue back and forth and winks at you.

“Yeah,” she shakes her head when you turn back to her. “He sure as heck doesn’t make any secret of what he wants.”

Smiling against the rim of your glass you take a sip of your long island iced tea, “I guess he’s my not so secret admirer then?”

“Ugh, I can think of better guys for that. He’s rude and crass.”

“Come on, Kelly. There’s nothing wrong with Merle Dixon. At least I know what I’d be getting into with him. _And_ if we hooked up, I’d sure as hell get an orgasm out of it.”

“Just make sure you use a condom.” She points behind you.

You pat your purse and turn around with a smile.

“Well, Happy fuckin’ Valentine’s Day, sugartits.”

“Hi Merle. I wouldn’t think this would be your kind of holiday.” You put your elbows on the table and lean forward to give him a better view of your cleavage.

He chuckles lightly and runs his tongue over his bottom lip, “It ain’t, but yer in all that red and I can’t help admirin’ yer ass in that skirt and the way that shirt shows off yer tits. Wanna take a ride on my motorcycle?”

“Depends. Do I get a ride before I get to ride?”

“I’ll give ya the ride o’ yer life, darlin’.”

“Music to my ears Dixon.” You turn to Kelly and toss her your car keys, “Don’t wait up.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my work kudos are appreciated. If you love it comments are wonderful. If you have constructive criticism or questions let's talk. If you leave blatantly rude or negative comments, know that no hate is allowed here and will be deleted. And if you read my work and are too shy to interact right now, know that's okay too.


End file.
